A variety of methods and devices for replacement of a cloth beam are known. However, none of these methods and devices has proven completely satisfactory, due to the fact that an extra press roll and other means to start up the winding, such as adhesive tape, hooks, suction openings, and so forth, are required by the prior methods and devices, and also because the prior methods and devices usually require interruption of the weaving process during replacement of the beam.